Talk
by Ch3rry1010
Summary: rated4 kennys moutn ¬ like that. just a talk between the tala&ken, kai&ken on why he wasnt told about them switching teams. fluff pwp


Disclaimer: BB is not ours we're just borrowing the boys for a while.

Kenny glared angrily at the TV; he was going to commit murder when they say each other. Just as soon as they picked up the other end of the damn phone line.

Hiro had taken the others out for an early dinner to try and help Tyson cope and Hilary get some things from Jap Town. That they could have some familiar foods while in the states she had said. He of course had declined saying he planned to up grade the blades then turn in early. It wasn't a life he was an expert so eight hours was over kill but the others didn't need to know that.

"Hello is some one there? Listen if your not going to answer don't call or..." Before the new voice could finish it received a treat, albeit no the best.

"YOU ASSHOLE, YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCKS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? Oh I swear I'll... I'll Ahhh! Do you know how pist off you made me?" Okay maybe not the best way to go about it but he had to vent some how. 'Not the best reasoning Kenny. Oh well.'

"Kenny is that you?" The person at the other end stared at the phone in his hand, holding his pounding eardrum.

"Oh yes it is, and before you say anything I'm in New York too, so don't give me crap about a bill. Not like you couldn't afford it anyway. Now tell me, WHY WASN'T I TOLD?" Kenny sighed he'd gone back to screaming again and he needed to calm down.

"Well you see I didn't tell you because I believed it wasn't my place to tell."

"Don't you dare try and pull that over on me, your captain you could have. Don't say morals either. So why didn't you tell me?" Kenny waited for a reply when he got none he began again. "I demand an answer."

"Fine here's the main reason then. He asked me not to and I didn't want to worry you either. You'd panic and not perform your best, also that and the fact that you can't lie to Tyson worth shit. Is that good enough!" Kenny could feel the glare coming from the other end and was still mad.

"Yes! But just wait till I see you again Yuri Ivanor I'm going to slap you so hard you forget about every bathroom in the world!" Ouch! Sad thing both knew Kenny wasn't kidding around. So to be safe Tala knew he better start making up now.

"Then will you kiss it better in every team room?" not the best thing to ask but Kenny could never stand his naïve schoolboy voice. His lover had no defenses against it.

"Yes, but no till after the tournament." One point for Kenny.

"I'll live, I think." Tala sighed his lover could be so cruel.

"Let me talk to him." The statement no demands surprised Tala to say the least.

"Nani!"

"I said let me talk to him Yuri. Now!" Kenny needed to talk to Kai, whether the older wished it or not.

"Let me find him, hang on." Tala didn't bother to argue with the bouncing blade boy. When the other used his birth name and twice in less then ten minutes it was best to comply.

Kai laid on his bed head moving to the guitar strings on the disc a girl he knew lent him. His mind had started to wonder to the message he had left1. He had checked his mail and still nothing. Had Tyson no accepted or not checked, but the board showed the boy still longed on. Which most likely meant he had not logged off again. He came crashing back to Earth with a loud knock more pounding on the door. "It's open asshole." He knew who was.

"Yo, some ones on the phone for you. No surprise he's pissed off so you be nice or I won't be till... you know." Kai looked at the read head leaning against his door. He knew whom the other was talking about and didn't want to talk.

Yet being the boy he was he wasn't going to let one of the few people in the world who could make him feel guilty gain the upper hand. Slowly he walked to the phone preparing for his punishment.

"Hello little brother, how have you been?" Kai was choosing his words wisely but knew he'd screwed up when he head the sound of grinding teeth from the other line.

"LITTLE BROTHER... LITTLE BROTHER... LITTLE BROTHER! 'How am I?' is that all you can say after you left. No good bye no letter, no call! Do you know that you broke his heart, he things you don't love him. I can't believe you! Why? Kai tell me." the pleading in Kenny's voice, over the yelling, was the push that he needed to break the damn that held his feelings in.

"It's selfish, but the same reason as the rest. I want to win; I want to know if I can be world champion, to know if I have that capability. Kenny I needed to see if I could live with out him, to see if I really do love him. Please forgive me little brother?" though the tone of his voice barely changed, the words Kai spoke were earnest and Kenny had to let go of his anger.

"There's nothing to forgive big brother, I guess I can't completely understand how you feel but I don't hold ill will towards you for it. I don't nor have ever or suspect will ever want to become world champion. I'm away form my love though most of the time so I know I do love them fully. Even if I never say it, but I can accept it, now you have to figure it out." Kai smiled Kenny had always understood, this time was no different.

"Thank you, so who is it that you love that is so far away from you. Do I know them perhaps? Hmmm? Tell me little brother, you do know I will find out if you don't." kais tone became playful. He knew all about Tala and Kenny but only through careful deduction, Tala's own words, but not from his little brothers mouth.

"Oh look at the time I need to clean up before they all get back. See you later big brother."

"Bye Kenny." Kai smiled and went to the kitchen.

"He still ain't saying it is he?"

"No Brain. Where are you two going?"

The firebird blader looked at his teammates outfits. Boris wore a pair of leather pants that seemed a second skin, rode low on his hips, and gleamed a purple. The vest that acted as a shirt was help together by four straps and he wore black eyeliner with purple eye shadow. Not a bad look on the teen. Tala wore the same thing only a glowing blue took the place of the purple and his hair was held in a high pony tale.

"We're going to a club. Ja."

With that both boys walked out of the complex leaving Kai smiling in the irony that played through his head.

Owari 

014: yes we know it sucked but we've been off lately. Has to do with the perpetual grounding sessions. Oh well hope you liked few who read.

1. this comes from another of my stores yes mine not the 014 team that I'll eventually get to posting b4 the end of the world.


End file.
